FGX
The FGX (Japanese: FGX FGX) is a car that was first released on June 30th, 2007 as part of the Choro-Q Deck System series. The S-SP Clear Black version of this vehicle was released on September 9th, 2007 as an Anniversary Special for the Choro-Q franchise. This vehicle also makes an appearance as an unlockable body in Choro-Q Wii. Stats Body Card: FGX NOTE: The SP Rules and Special Effects are different between S-01, S-05, and S-SP. No description yet Stats: S-03 *'SP Rule': Water Attribute Restart - When the other party is Water or Fire, you can start battle only once if you lose. *'Special Effects': Revival - Resurrect one card other than "Revival" from your graveyard. *'NOTE': This body was also released in the Deck System Official Box. Stats: S-05 *'SP Rule': Wood Attribute Full Charge - When the other party is Wood or Water, the opponent can charge only two rails. *'Special Effect': Turn - When there are two or more opponent's targets, send it to one graveyard. *'NOTE': This body was also re-released in the Deck System DX Official Box. Stats: S-SP *'SP Rule': Fire Attribute Mirror - When the other party is Water or Fire, you can use your SP Rule. *'Special Effect': Quest - Choose one opponent's target and turn it face up (the effect of that target can not be used). Stats: BB-03 *'SP Rule': Fire Attribute Restart - When the opponent is Fire or Wood, even if you lose, you can start battle only once. *'Special Effects': Block Out - In the next turn, the opponent cannot put a block car. Colors *Red (S-03) *Black (S-05) *Clear Black (S-SP) *Clear Red (BB-03 Body Card) Front Card(s) NOTE: The Front Card is different between the S-03, S-05, and S-SP releases of this vehicle. S-03: Triple Blade Guide Roller Bumper *'Battle Parts': 3 Claws *'Part Data': Cornering-type bumper equipped with rollers *'Special Effect': Double Attack - You can attack twice the next turn. S-05: Double Blade Guide Bumper *'Battle Parts': 2 Claws *'Part Data': Standard-type bumper equipped with stable parts *'Special Effect': Virtual - Revive a card from the graveyard with the table facing up (effects can not be used). *'NOTE': This Front Card was also re-released in the Deck System DX Official Box. S-SP: Center Blade Guide & Plastic Tire *'Battle Parts': 1 Claw *'Part Data': Speed-type bumper equipped with plastic tires *'Special Effect': Interchange - Exchange one target of yourself and the other. Rear Card(s) NOTE: The Rear Card is different between the S-03, S-05, and S-SP releases of this vehicle. S-03: Balance Engine & Roller Bumper *'Part Data': Standard-type engine and cornering-type rear bumper *'Engine Speed': 2 *'Cornering': 4 *'Special Effect': Lock - The card effect of the opponent can not be activated the next turn. S-05: Speed Engine & Short Guide *'Part Data': High speed-type engine and lightweight-type rear bumper *'Engine Speed': 3 *'Cornering': 3 *'Special Effect': Death - When there are two or more opponent's targets, send it to one graveyard. *'NOTE': This Rear Card was also re-released in the Deck System DX Official Box. S-SP: Dash Engine & Roller Bumper *'Part Data': Rear bumper of short-range acceleration-type and cornering-type *'Engine Speed': 4 *'Cornering': 4 *'Special Effect': Away - You can evacuate a target until the next opponent's turn is over. Gallery Toyline CDS-S03-2.jpg|Cards (S-03) CDS-S03-3.jpg|Body Card: FGX (S-03) CDS-S05-1.jpg|S-05 - FGX (Black) CDS-S05-2.jpg|Cards (S-05) CDS-SSP.jpg|S-SP - FGX (Clear Black) Choro-Q Wii CWJ67.jpg|#67 (JP) CWJSP67.jpg|#67 (JP) Special Paint CWEU66.jpg|#66 (US) CWEUSP66.jpg|#66 (US) Special Paint Trivia *The Special Paint for the FGX in the overseas version of Choro-Q Wii (titled Penny Racers Party: Turbo-Q Speedway) had the FGX initials changed to FXW. *It is the only CDS series car to make a video game appearance. Category:Toyline Category:Choro-Q Deck System Category:Discontinued Category:Choro-Q Wii